


Lumpy and the Ribombee

by sarahgirl1998



Series: HTF sneezefics [32]
Category: Happy Tree Friends, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Allergies, Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Sneezing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy meets an unusual creature that hails from the Alola region and seems to really like making him sneeze.





	Lumpy and the Ribombee

It was a warm, sunny day in the forest, and Lumpy was taking a walk outside. He didn’t have to go to work, and he didn’t have anything important to do today, so he decided to just go for a walk and get some fresh air.

He came to a patch of grass and smiled as his feet touched the cool, soft grass beneath him. He couldn’t help but stop and sit down, having decided to take a break for a moment. He sighed in contentment as the soothing fauna caressed his legs as well as his feet. It felt so good, and even better was that it didn’t tickle a single part of his body - at least, not to the point of making him laugh.

Close to where Lumpy was sitting, what appeared to be a female, white and yellow fairy was zipping around in the air. The fairy had been visiting each and every one of the flowers that were growing out of the ground. Stopping to hover in the air thanks to her soft, paper-thin wings, she looked to her side and saw Lumpy, still sitting on the grass and enjoying the feel.

Having never seen anyone or anything like Lumpy before, the fairy zipped up to Lumpy, trying not to startle him in the process. She was the one who ended up startled, however; Lumpy noticed the fairy flying towards him, and she had to stop short right when he turned his head to look at her.

Lumpy’s eyes went wide with surprise. He had never seen a creature such as this fairy before. He also didn’t expect her to be in a place like this, but to be perfectly honest, he couldn’t pay too much attention to that. In his eyes, this fairy was truly adorable.

"Awww. Who are you?" Lumpy asked, thinking the fairy would understand him. "You’re adorable…"

The fairy blushed in response from hearing him. Unbeknownst to Lumpy, however, this wasn’t really a fairy, but a recently-discovered Pokemon called a Ribombee. She was a Bug/Fairy type Pokemon that once was a somewhat weak Cutiefly that lived in the far reaches of the Alola region - miles upon miles away from the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived. However, once she evolved into Ribombee, she got much faster and stronger than she had been before. In fact, she felt like she had enough power to see the world, just like all of the other Pokemon that existed. So she ventured out of the meadows in which she lived to visit every field and forest that the rest of the world had to offer for her.

Now, Ribombee noticed that Lumpy had the biggest nose she had ever seen. Intrigued, she couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if she were to touch it. Ribombee flew over to Lumpy, allowing him to get a close view of her for a brief moment. Right after that, however, she hovered over to his nose and landed onto it gently.

Right when she landed on his nose, Lumpy’s eyes widened and his pupils shrunk until they could barely be seen. Just feeling that Ribombee fly onto his nose caused it to tickle. His snout began to quiver, and his nostrils began to flare up as he felt a sneeze coming on.

"Aaaah… Aaaaaaaaaah…" Lumpy tilted his neck back slightly as his breath hitched.

Ribombee looked on in wonder as the moose’s nostrils grew and shrunk repeatedly. She apparently didn’t know what was going on, or what was going to happen. She panicked a bit, however, when Lumpy tilted his neck back, nearly causing the little fairy Pokemon to slip off his nose. At the last moment, however, she grabbed onto the underside of his nose and tried to pull herself back up. By the time she had, however, her little arms reached extremely close to Lumpy’s nostrils, tickling them very slightly. This minor tickle, of all things, was all it took for Lumpy to explode.

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released the sneeze, with a good amount of saliva spraying out of his mouth. The forceful sneeze was also enough to blow Ribombee right off his nose, but she managed to activate her wings almost as soon as it happened. She resumed hovering in the air, looking at Lumpy in surprise. She couldn’t believe it; she had never seen something like that happen before.

Recovering from the sneeze, Lumpy sniffled and rubbed his nose with his forefinger. He also blushed at the Ribombee in embarrassment.

"Um, sorry…" he said as he kept rubbing his nose. "My nose is really sensitive."

Although the Ribombee didn’t look like she quite understood him, a mischievous smile appeared on her face. Lumpy raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity, but before he could say anything more, Ribombee landed back on his nose, causing him to look shocked again.

This time, however, Ribombee placed her hand on Lumpy’s nostril and started to tickle it, gently tracing her bulbous hand along the edges of his nostril. Both of his nostrils started to flare up again, but the nostril Ribombee was tickling flared up much more than the other one.

"Ah, aaaaaah…" Lumpy tilted his neck back as his eyes watered slightly.

Ribombee stopped tickling Lumpy’s nostril as she heard Lumpy’s hitching breath, and felt him sending his neck back as well. She held onto his nose in order to keep from falling off again. She kept her smile, however, and once he had stopped moving his neck, she moved her hand to his other nostril. She ran her hand softly around the edges of his nostril, causing that one to flare up even more.

"AaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAH… I…" Lumpy tilted his neck even farther back as he struggled to announce what was going to happen. "I’M G-- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH…!!"

Thanks to the powerful urge to sneeze taking him over, Lumpy couldn’t even finish his sentence. But it was alright, because Ribombee knew exactly what he was trying to say. She pulled her hand away from his nostril and hastily flew off his nose, not wanting to be sneezed on again. This was probably going to be another big one…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--" With a final inhale, Lumpy sent his head and neck as far back as he could, and then shot them forwards as he sneezed even harder than he had earlier. "CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Ribombee cringed as she watched a large amount of spit escape from Lumpy’s mouth. A little bit of the saliva got onto her, but she tried to stay calm and simply wiped the spray off of her. Lumpy sniffled again, rubbing his poor nose with his forefinger and groaning in slight discomfort. If he let out one more sneeze like that, his nose would probably start running like crazy.

Amused from watching him rub his nose, Ribombee put her hand to her mouth and giggled adorably.

"Why’d you do that?" Lumpy asked, trying his best not to sound too angry. "Do you like when I sneeze?"

In response, the Bee Fly Pokemon just couldn’t help but nod her head in confirmation. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head, and she flew towards Lumpy’s nose again.

"Please, don’t make me sneeze again…" Lumpy begged. "You’ve already done it twice."

But instead of landing on his nose again, Ribombee stopped right in front of Lumpy’s nose and turned around. The butterfly-like wings on her back moved in front of his nostrils and brushed them several times. They started to flare up again.

"Oh, no…" Lumpy said to himself. Just feeling those wings stroke his nose tickled, a lot. He knew exactly what was going to happen again, so he had to be quick to announce it. "I think I’m going to s--"

"Aaaaah…" He was just a little too late to finish his warning, as his breath had already begun to hitch. He tilted his neck back, moving the Ribombee’s wings away from his nose. "AaaaaaaaAAAAAH…"

Feeling Lumpy pull his nose away from her wings, Ribombee turned around to look at him in curiosity. But the moment she saw his pre-sneeze face, she knew what was going to happen and braced herself. This time, however, Lumpy brought up his hands to sneeze into, presumably to avoid sneezing on the Ribombee.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOO!!"

This sneeze was much shorter than the last couple of sneezes that Ribombee had made him do, but it was still pretty forceful. Lumpy pulled one hand away from his mouth, and rubbed his nose with the forefinger that was on his other hand. A slightly red tinge had appeared on his nostrils, and a drop of mucus had begun to ooze from one nostril.

"Ugh…" Lumpy sniffled loudly, trying to suck up the mucus, but he could only manage so much, so he continued to rub his nose. "That didn’t feel good…"

As much as Ribombee was enjoying Lumpy’s sneezes, she started to feel bad for him once she saw his nose start to run. But she didn’t want to stop making him sneeze. Suddenly, she realized something, and got a great idea from it.

She reached behind her back, appearing to look for something that she might have hidden in her pollen-covered fur. Not knowing what she was doing, Lumpy stood where he was, rubbing his nose with his forefinger and sniffling some more.

"Whatcha doing?" Lumpy wanted to know.

Ribombee briefly looked at Lumpy and winked at him, but then continued to look through her fur. Unbeknownst to Lumpy, however, she wasn’t really looking for anything, but removing the pollen from her fur. She gathered the pollen into a cluster, trying to make it as big as she could handle. This cluster of pollen was called a Pollen Puff, and had a variety of uses. But Ribombee wanted to make this Pollen Puff specifically for making Lumpy sneeze.

Eventually, the Ribombee felt satisfied with her Pollen Puff, and turned around to show the ball to Lumpy.

"Um, what’s that?" Lumpy asked, pointing at the Pollen Puff. He didn’t seem to know what it was.

Ribombee responded by moving the Pollen Puff to the side of her head, and then throwing the ball of pollen right at Lumpy’s face. The puff landed on his nose and exploded into a thick cloud of pollen.

Lumpy’s eyes widened completely, and his pupils shrunk until they could barely be seen. A severe chill ran down his spine as his nostrils cringed. and then began to flare up desperately. His snout quivered as tears began to appear in his eyes, and his breath started to hitch.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH…" Lumpy tilted his neck back twice as his nostrils flared up desperately. Less than a split-second later, he shot his neck forwards and exploded. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

A good amount of mucus was expelled from Lumpy’s nostrils as he released the sneeze. The sneeze was so loud that Ribombee had to cover the sides of her head with her hands, but she was just too late. And just when she thought he was done, Lumpy was sent into a sneezing fit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! AAAAAAAAH… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! AHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

Lumpy’s eyes were streaming with tears, and his nose was a bright red and running like crazy. And he still needed to sneeze. The Ribombee that had been seeing him sneeze knew that she had to help him end his sneezing fit. The Bee Fly Pokemon flew up to Lumpy’s nose, scooped a small amount of pollen from her fur, and inserted that hand into Lumpy’s nostril. His reaction was instant.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

A massive amount of saliva and mucus was expelled from both Lumpy’s mouth and nose, directly onto Ribombee. The force of the sneeze blew her to the ground, where she lay for a moment. Once she regained herself, however, she sat up and tried to brush the sticky mucus off of her face and body. Just looking at these gross substances that were on her cute, pretty body disgusted her.

Lumpy sniffled even more loudly than he had earlier, and rubbed his red nose constantly with his forefinger.

"Ughhh…" As he was trying to recover from his allergy-induced sneezing fit, Lumpy saw that the Ribombee was covered in his fluids. Just as she didn’t take it well, he didn’t take it well, either. "Oh, my gosh! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?"

Ribombee simply sighed to herself in slight irritation, and started flying up into the air again. Lumpy was convinced that she was angry at him.

"I just couldn’t help myself, Miss Fairy!" Lumpy said, trying to reason with the Ribombee. She had never hinted at what she really was, or what her name was, either, so he had to use what he thought she was to refer to her.

As the Ribombee couldn’t speak his language, she gestured for Lumpy to calm down. She continued to clean the mucus off her body.

"You’re not mad at me… are you?" Lumpy asked, sounding guilty.

The Ribombee shook her head in denial as she kept trying to remove the mucus from her body.

"I’m… I’m really sorry, Miss Fairy…" Lumpy sniffled as he rubbed his nose again. "I have some really bad allergies, so I’m pretty much sneezing all the time..."

Seeing that Ribombee still had some mucus on her, Lumpy decided to remove it for her, brushing the mucus off her body with his forefinger. Now, pretty much all of the mucus was gone from Ribombee’s body. Once she realized this, the Bug/Fairy Pokemon smiled at him happily, and then flew up to his nose and gave him a hug.

Lumpy blushed as she did this, but then his nostrils started twitching again. They could sense the pollen that was covering the Ribombee’s fur, and he needed to sneeze again.

"Aaaah, aaaaaaaaaah…" Lumpy quickly turned his head away from the Ribombee and tilted his neck as far back as he could. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Ugh…" Lumpy said as he rubbed his nose on his forefinger, sniffling mildly. "Have you been smelling the flowers? You’ve got pollen all over you!"

The Ribombee blushed and sweated a little as she nodded in confirmation. She had been collecting pollen from each and every flower she could find. She didn’t know Lumpy was allergic to it.

"Oh, it’s alright…" Lumpy said as he kept rubbing his nose. "I’m sorry, too. But I’m not too sure what you are…"

Pulling his forefinger away from his nose, Lumpy held out his hand for the Ribombee to fly onto. She stepped onto his hand before he pulled it back to him.

"Maybe Sniffles can figure out what you are," Lumpy said.

With that, Lumpy got up from the patch of grass where he had been sitting, and started to walk back to town. He made sure to hold onto the Ribombee so that he wouldn’t lose her. Even if he didn’t know what she was exactly, and even though she really liked to make him sneeze, Lumpy and this fairy were sure that they were going to get along just fine.


End file.
